Brutaka (SS7)
'Brutaka '''is a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Brutaka fought in the Core War, in which he was severely injured and was fitted with a mask that would make him invincible. Afterwards, he tasked himself with killing Toa Tahu, and speculated that he was on Earth. However, upon journeying there, he crashed and was imprisoned in the Buffalo Ice Hangar. History Prior to the events of any of the ''BIONICLE: Universe ''films, Brutaka was one of many beings created by Mata Nui to organize land on the growing Spherus Magna. But Teridax makes a plan to discreetly rebel from Mata Nui and start the Brotherhood of Makuta. Brutaka immediately came to Teridax's side. As the Core War began to go into action, Brutaka worked with several other Makuta to prepare the Brotherhood of Makuta as an actual organization. Teridax also mentioned Tahu and how he was beginning to create a team of warriors to bring a peaceful end to the war. Brutaka would make negotiations with Teridax on how he had a desire to murder the Toa of Fire and physically tear his spine out. Teridax told Brutaka that he would allow him to kill Tahu and his whole team - which Brutaka set off to do, while Teridax worked with hundreds of other Makuta to construct their future base, Destral. Brutaka went out into the battlefield with his rotating blades to cause damage to anyone who got in his way - but he ignored everyone and mainly looked for Tahu. Soon, he managed to find him, and he was with his team - which was small but still growing larger at the time. Tahu was engaged in battle with Brutaka, who fiercely fought back in an effort to violently slay him. Several swipes from his sword scraped Tahu's armor, but had no true effect on him. Tahu decided that Brutaka was too much of a foe to handle, and decided that he needed to flee from the fight. But Brutaka caught him and threw him to the ground, saying that if he escaped, then he would have to wait every moment of his life in fear for Brutaka to suddenly come and kill him. Tahu, however, ignores Brutaka's "threats" and scampers away. Brutaka started to pursue Tahu - but was caught in a shower of Plasma Acid Blasters. The bullets unleashed their corrosive elements, and a Makuta who had medical experience was coincidentally nearby. The medic merged an experimental mask created by a Toa with Brutaka's Kanohi Olmak, and he managed to cease the pain from the acid and prevent it from destroying Brutaka. The mask had the ability to make the being immune to pain or force. The medic then placed tubes and wires running through Brutaka's body in order to spread the mask's power throughout him. The medic then told Brutaka that he should be ready for battle once again before he left. Note: The merging of the two masks allows their powers to co-exist, although the Olmak is not visible, its powers are still active. But Brutaka was angry at himself for not killing Tahu, and as he went off to find him again, he decided to return to Teridax. He told him that his mission was still continuing, and Teridax ordered Brutaka to hiijack the Matoran Universe robot since Tahu would be boarding it. Brutaka did as he was told - but Tahu never had the chance to board the robot, and nor did his team, as shown in the first ''BIONICLE: Universe ''film. Yet what is forgotten by many is the fact that the Matoran Universe was somehow sabotaged in its flight through space, causing it to hurtle towards Aqua Magna. Brutaka, however, fell out of the robot and was thrown into space. Unconcious, he soon made it to the Earth and crashed. When Brutaka awakened, at a point now known, he set off to find where he was - but did not know that he was on another planet. Soon, he was spotted by several humans, sparking the attention of the government - who sent in the military to capture him. They were successful in doing this, and brought him to the Buffalo Ice Hangar for eternal imprisonment. There, he would be frozen solid and placed inside a thick vault. Brutaka's last words before this happened were "In my time, I've dared lots of things, maybe too many things, but in the end, they all turn out successful." Eagerly, the vault was secured and Brutaka's eyes dimmed a dark black. He has not been active since. Brutaka will be featured as the main antagonist of the 2012 film BIONICLE: Universe III: War of the Worlds. Personality Brutaka is one of the most feared Makuta in the BIONICLE Universe, known mostly for his ability to physically battle people without tiring, gaining a scratch, or losing. He is physically invincible through the use of his mask and is also known for developing good strategies that usually allow him to win in a battle. Ultimately, these traits will come into play in ''War of the Worlds. Construction of the MOC The original Brutaka character was set to look similar to the canon Brutaka set with a mix of the armor (mostly from Carapar) used to fake the "Undersea Brutaka" set, although it was decided that Brutaka would be a darker character and his armor would be silver, black, blue and gold. Brutaka then made his appearence in the film's first trailer, although his form in the trailer was noted to be a prototype. Several months later, Brutaka would be heavily-redesigned, and his backstory of being injured by a Plasma Acid Gun would change the figure entirely. He would be equipped with a helmet that would give him the ability to feel immune to the pain left from the gun and any pain caused in physical battle. Essentially, the Mask of Immunity makes Brutaka almost invincible. The third modification of Brutaka was featured in the film's second trailer. The fourth modification was the last one, and it will be the one that will be featured in the actual movie. Category:User:Starscream7 Category:Characters Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:BIONICLE: Universe Film Series